The Unfightable
by Dusk's Hinode
Summary: Imprinting is supposed to be able to last through anything...but when the unthinkable happens and true love is put to the ultimate test, will they be able to fight for it?
1. Author's Note

**Hey, everyone. This is my second attempt at a fan fiction, as the first one didn't go so well…(7 chapters and 2 reviews…and around 100 hits. Yeah, it was sad, so I deleted it…)**

**Anyways, the chapter names will tell you whose point of view it's coming from. **

**Also, attention!! I have read Breaking Dawn, so there will be some spoilers from that book in here. If you haven't read BD, please don't get angry with me if you read it!**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!! I don't own Twilight. I may own my own book in the future, but not this series. Thank you.**


	2. Fallon Chapter One

**Here's the first chapter. Enjoy?**

"See you, sis!" I yelled as I ran out of the front door. I distinctly heard her reply, but was already too far away to want to answer. It probably had something to do with 'be careful'. She always told me to mind my surroundings and people. "Never trust anyone!" was her slogan. Of course, it would be, seeing as our parents had been murdered by their so-called 'best friend'. After the funeral, she and I packed up and moved. We found a nice place in Forks, Washington. The tiny house had two rooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It was enough for us, but still small. I liked the location the most. We were on the border of a Quileute reservation, which was close to the ocean. When we'd first arrived, I had immediately gone there (much to my sister's annoyance) and climbed all over the cliffs. The views had captivated me from first sight. I soon made it my routine in the mornings to go to a secluded cliff, one that could only be reached by going through the woods behind it, and do what I loved best: sing. I didn't have any real time limit to my excursions, as I was getting my college degree from home. I'd always been home schooled, so I was a bit ahead for my age, but I wanted to finish as soon as I could. I wanted to become a professional photographer for most of my income, then maybe some singing on the side.

I reached the cliff easily, the path through the woods easily found. I did it everyday, so I guess it made sense that I could go there blindfolded. What I really loved about Forks was the weather. I mean, yeah, it's rainy and overcast most of the time, but I love that. I hate sunny days, because then I get blinded and too hot. As I sat down on the rock overlooking a powerful, free ocean, the wind blew my long, wavy black locks into my startlingly green eyes. I pulled it all to one side so that I could see better and breathed, relaxing.

I was comfortable in my flare jeans, tennis shoes, and red shirt that went well with my hair and eyes. I smiled as I smelled the salt, remembering the nickname my mother had always used to describe me. She called me her 'Snow White' because of my dark hair that contrasted well with my light skin. I wasn't very pale, but it seemed like that because of my hair. Actually, I was pretty tan before I got to Forks. My skin has gotten lighter as I spend more time here, probably due to the lack of sunlight.

I know this is kind of strange for a girl, just barely an adult. I turned eighteen half a year ago, and immediately bought a fairly nice car for myself. I mean, my sister had a life of her own: she was going off to college to finish her last year. This was the last week I'd see her for a while, though I didn't really care. My parents were already gone, and sis had been a wreck since. Therefore, I'd had to take care of myself for a while. I was used to it by now; I was also used to being alone. I actually like being by myself now. The only way I express my sadness anymore is through my singing.

Another gust lifted my hair up, flinging it around. I sighed and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. Slowly, my lips parted to form the first syllable of my favorite song, and I took a deep breath. I began to sing immediately, letting out the pent-up feelings that always threatened to take over.

_"'Tis the last rose of summer,_

_left blooming alone._

_All her lovely companions are faded and gone._

_No flow'r of her kindred, _

_Nor rosebud is nigh_

_To reflect back her blushes _

_Or give sigh for sigh…"_

I paused and opened my eyes, glimpsing the ocean._ Strange…I feel like I'm being watched. _I thought, listening to everything around me. There was only my breathing and the crashing of the waves far below me, a distant thunder. Contented, I returned to my song.

_"I'll not leave thee, _

_thou lone one, _

_to pine on the stem._

_Since the lovely are sleeping,_

_Go, sleep now with them._

_Thus, kindly I'll scatter _

_Thy leaves o'er the bed,_

_Where thy mates of the garden_

_Lie scentless and dead."_

Okay, so something was definitely going on. I heard something moving through the woods behind me. Not daring to look, I listened intently. Whatever it was, it was very large. _Please, don't let it be anything with a harmful intent!_ I prayed silently, _Okay, Fallon, calm down_. I got control of myself quickly and continued.

_"So soon may I follow_

_when friendships decay._

_And from Love's shining circle, _

_The gems drop away._

_When true hearts lie withered,_

_And fond ones are flown._

_Oh, who would in habit,_

_This bleak world alone?_

_When true hearts lie withered, _

_And fond ones are flown._

_Oh, who would in habit,_

_This bleak world alone?_

_This bleak world alone…"_

I ended and let the song hang in the air, sitting still and listening to the creature in the woods. All I knew now was that it was something smaller, on two feet. _Could it be someone who followed me?_ I wondered, pulling my knees in and standing slowly, back rigid. I heard it exit the trees and stop. Slowly, I turned my head to look at whoever (or whatever) it was.

**Hehe…cliffie. Sorry if this was a bit…crappy. I just needed to set everything up…**

**Please review, I'll write faster!**

**~Dusk's Hinode**


	3. Shaegan Chapter Two

**Chapter two! You finally get to find out what Fallon was hearing behind her (if you didn't take the hints…there were few, so I won't judge you!)**

I woke up with difficulty. I mean, Jacob had had me out really freaking late to make sure that everything was secure. As if he didn't have a bunch of other werewolves under his command, the great Alpha! When I rolled out of my bed and stood my six foot five self up, something felt different about this day. I checked myself over. Once I realized that nothing about me was wrong, I went to the kitchen and ate a real quick bowl of cereal, chugged some milk from the carton (no one would care, they'd gotten over it by now) and threw the dishes into the sink.

I wandered over to the front window, peering through the curtains at the sunrise. Something in the corner caught my eyes. I turned to be able to see what it was better, and recognized the long black hair of the girl that walked by my house everyday. Not that I really cared; she never diverted her attention anywhere else except to wherever the heck she was going…in the direction of the cliffs. Due to that, I'd never seen her face. I didn't mind that, I just like to know the locals. On a whim, I decided that I would follow her today. I mean, I really wanted to know what she got up early every morning for. Hopefully not cliff-diving. I smiled at the thought of her jumping in whilst wearing jeans and tennis shoes. No, it was something else. And I wanted to find out what, exactly. Who cared about the Cullens? They were safe from the Volturi, and could fight anything else that happened to come in their way. I know Jake cared, but that was only because of Renesmee. I didn't need to keep a 24-hour watch on the child HE had imprinted on. And I didn't have a girl that I'd imprinted on as of yet, so I didn't care what the others felt.

I grabbed a shirt for later without even putting it on (I was gonna transform to trail her anyways). I went out the back door and made myself hidden in the dense trees before pulling off my shorts and allowing the heat to take over my body. I grew out, dark hair covering me in a thick coat. Within seconds I had transformed fully into a wolf. Holding my clothes with my teeth, I sniffed around until I found a very feminine-smelling trail that was very fresh. I followed it easily, looking around. I knew where it led; to the largest cliff but also the hardest to get to. I was surprised that she'd gone through these woods easily. Way before I reached the cliff, I heard a beautiful melody drifting towards me, pulling me closer. I was entranced by the sound, wanting to find the source of it immediately. As I peered through the foliage, I saw the girl.

Her back was to me, her wavy, shiny hair being blown around by the wind. As I watched, she stiffened. It was then that I realized that she had been the source of the music. I didn't recognize the song, I just wanted to hear more, though I didn't know why. I stepped even closer as she continued, the words becoming recognizable.

_"I'll not leave thee, _

_thou lone one, _

_to pine on the stem._

_Since the lovely are sleeping,_

_Go, sleep now with them._

_Thus, kindly I'll scatter _

_Thy leaves o'er the bed,_

_Where thy mates of the garden_

_Lie scentless and dead."_ She sang in the most amazing voice I'd ever heard. I didn't realize that I was moving (loudly) closer until she stopped singing again. I ached for more, pausing. I transformed back into a human, not caring that the pack probably knew where I was and where to look for me. I smiled widely when she continued, putting on my pants and shirt quickly.

"_So soon may I follow_

_when friendships decay._

_And from Love's shining circle, _

_The gems drop away._

_When true hearts lie withered,_

_And fond ones are flown._

_Oh, who would in habit,_

_This bleak world alone?_

_When true hearts lie withered, _

_And fond ones are flown._

_Oh, who would in habit,_

_This bleak world alone?_

This bleak world alone…"

The final note seemed to reverberate through the air. I realized that she was finished, sadly, and also noticed that she seemed to be waiting for something. I moved closer, out of the trees, but stopped when I had just barely stepped out onto the rock. I held my breath as she stood and started to turn her head. I stared as her features were revealed. When her eyes met mine, I breathed again as I felt a wave of heat wash through me, though not like I was about to change. As I stared into her beautiful green eyes, I felt as though everything that had originally held me to my life and myself was gone. My love for my family, friends, my pack, the hatred I felt towards my enemies, all of that was gone. And it was replaced immediately by her. This beautiful woman that stood before me was all I cared about. And, in that moment, I knew exactly how the others felt when they'd imprinted. Billions of steel cables (as Jake had described it) were tying me to what I now knew was the center of the universe. My universe. If she hadn't been holding me there, I would've floated away. But she held me there, she was the only thing that held me here.

I heard her gasp of surprise and watched the emotions sweep across her face. Her perfect features eventually ended in an expression of confused curiosity. I gazed at her exotically shaped eyes, the thick lashes that framed them, and the vitality in those eyes that showed how free-spirited she was. I stepped forward slightly, but stopped when I saw that she moved away. She cleared her throat a tiny bit and said, in the voice of an angel "Who the hell are you?". I smiled and replied enthusiastically. "I'm Shaegan. May I ask your name?"

**And that's the end so far (of this chapter, at least!)**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me why!! Please review!**

**Dusk's Hinode**


	4. Fallon Chapter Three

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I had a lot of trouble in the last one with describing imprinting, but luckily I had some help from Breaking Dawn! Enjoy!**

When I saw that it was a human, I relaxed. But, of course, I immediately noticed that he was very tall, muscular, and he was staring at me like I was the only thing he could see. It was starting to creep me out. I stared back for about a minute, running through everything in my head. I think my first plausible thought was _Man, he's pretty hot._ Which was immediately followed by: _God, I am not a freak show! Stop staring! _When I saw that he was finally done with the staring contest, I sighed. Except, when he stepped forward, I instinctively moved back. He seemed to realize that I was pretty weirded **(A/N: I know that's not a word, but I like it.)** out, so he stopped and paused, looking me over. Again.

I cleared my throat nervously. He obviously wasn't going to speak first, so I decided to start with the simplest of questions. "Who the hell are you?" _Oops, that came out a little…mean._ I thought, refraining from wincing. I was surprised when I saw that he didn't seem to care about my choice of words. In fact, his face was full of smiles and positively glowing with happiness as he answered me. Subconsciously I noticed that his voice was extremely pleasant to listen to. It was low and rough, yet still gentle.

"I'm Shaegan. May I ask your name?"

My first thought as he said his name was: _That's…an interesting name._ Then I realized that he was polite, and I, too, had a pretty odd name. I smiled slightly and replied as calmly as I could. "I'm Fallon." I said, pausing slightly. I added, "Were you…following me?" I really wanted the answer to that. As I waited, I took in his features. He was at least 6'4", if not taller. He had black hair, like mine, but much shorter, in a crew cut. It looked really good with his rough, masculine facial features. His eyes were very nice to look at. They were dark brown, but had a twinkle to them that made me at ease, somehow. In fact, he radiated peacefulness. I almost jumped when he answered, but was able to merely move my gaze to his eyes again.

"Well, I see you walk past my house every morning, and today…I finally decided to figure out where you go and who you were." He said, obviously embarrassed. I nodded, accepting his explanation easily. It made sense, to me at least. I also wasn't surprised when he asked me his next question. "Why do you come out here every morning, anyways?" I sighed and glanced towards the ocean. _I can't tell him without giving him the whole story…then again…I already trust him, somehow._

I cleared my throat again and took a couple steps towards him. I sat down and motioned for him to do the same. When he had seated his tall frame comfortably, I sighed and began telling a stranger about my life.

**So, that's obviously another cliffie. Her story is gonna be from Shaegan's POV. I like both of those names, and I wanted them to be pretty rare ones, and I think I did okay on that**.

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me why!!!!!! Please review!**

**~Dusk's Hinode**


	5. Shaegan Chapter Four

**Here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy!!**

_My God, she is gorgeous! Her name matches her beauty, too._ I thought as she spoke.

"Were you…following me?" she then asked. I understood her fear and concern over that subject, so I replied as best I could while in her presence. Every time she looked at me I felt as if I could float away with happiness. It really was a strange, yet enjoyable feeling. "Well, I see you walk past my house every morning, and today…I finally decided to figure out where you go and who you were." I said, realizing that I was totally embarrassing myself. Or, at least, I thought so. _She must think I'm insane._

I pretty much glowed when she took my reply without question. Due to this good omen, I decided to go out on a limb and ask her a question. "Why do you come out here every morning, anyways?" Immediately after I said it I regretted it. I was intruding into her life. _I should know better!_ I chastised myself. I watched as she walked closer to me. Her smell was amazing, some kind of flower that I had no name for. It would sell well if I could bottle it. But I wanted to be the only one to smell it. _Imprinting is so…confusing._ I thought as she sat down. When I saw that she wanted me to sit as well, I did it as fast as I could without looking inhuman and made myself comfortable. I leaned slightly closer to her. The look on her face told me that it would be a long story. She began again in her perfect voice.

"A year ago, when I was seventeen, my parents were well-liked and very wealthy. They were best of friends with a man who worked with them in managing their finances and business. Everything seemed perfect, but it wasn't like that. One night, I was laying in bed and I heard loud voices. I recognized the voices of my mother and father, along with their friend's. I got really curious, so I listened at my door to the conversation. I couldn't really hear them well, because they were yelling so loud. I cracked my door open to hear better. There were a couple more words, this time too low for me to hear. The second I heard two gunshots, I screamed, opening the door on accident. He, their friend, was standing over them with a shotgun in his hand.

"He looked at me and we stared at each other for the longest time. Then, he turned the gun on himself…I ran out to where my parent's b—bodies were, knowing that the worst had happened. He'd shot them both point blank in their hearts. Father had been trying to protect mom, but…"

At that point, she struggled for words. I saw a tear trail down her cheek and wiped it away without thinking. She smiled at me sadly, with a strange expression, and continued, her voice rough with grief.

"Me and my sister moved here after the funeral, but she's leaving at the end of the week for her last year of college. I'm doing my studies through the Internet, so…we usually keep to ourselves. But I love to sing; it's the only thing that wasn't changed by their murders. It's the only way for me to express my feelings about that night. Sis needs me to be strong for her, so I am. I love this cliff, because it's secluded. But, I guess that people can still find me, huh?" she was obviously finished. I sighed, unsure of what to say.

"I—I'm so sorry—about that. I don't know what to say, except…" I bit my lip. She looked up at me with curiosity.

"Except what?" she asked, voice back to its normal pitch.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you have the most amazing voice I've ever heard." I finished, sighing and preparing to stand again. _And I thought that I was good at talking to girls. Hah!_ She looked down for a second, then returned her captivating eyes to mine and grinned widely. I was again caught off-guard by her beauty as she stood and spoke.

"Thank you."

I stood up as well and smiled back at her. _There's so much more that I want to tell her. I have to let her in on the secret eventually…_"So, will you be here tomorrow?" I asked, taking in her features again. She nodded.

"I'm here everyday. And, Shaegan? Thanks again. You don't know how nice it was to have someone to talk to." She replied. Once again, if she wasn't the center of the universe, I might've floated away with her kind words. _Her soul is as stunning as her beauty._ I said goodbye and walked back into the woods, taking off my clothes and phasing only when I was certain that she couldn't see me. It was difficult for me to leave her; it was like going away from the sun, from the only thing you cared for. The only thing you wanted in the world. As I ran, I heard Jacob's thoughts.

_"Where were you?"_ I also heard his surprise as he figured it out. I mean, I was thinking about her, of course. _"You imprinted?"_

_"No, of course not. It just feels like it."_ I replied sarcastically. I heard Seth join in on the conversation.

_"Hey, that's awesome Shaeg!"_

I growled at the nickname, but that only occupied my thoughts for a second. Soon, her face dominated my mind again. I heard Jacob again, asking me to check out the west part of the border with Leah. I sighed.

_"But Leah doesn't really like me…"_

_"Do it." _

I deposited my clothes on the back porch of my house and changed direction, heading to my duty. It was difficult to remember that I had a job that had nothing to do with Fallon. _At best, I can protect her from the bloodsuckers._ I heard Leah running towards me, annoyed.

_"Shaegan, stop thinking about her. You have to be alert to guard!" _she told me. I cleared my head as best I could, running along the border, sniffing for any sign of vampires that weren't the Cullens. Yet, her face kept on popping into my head. I immediately became happier each time that happened. _At least I get to see her again tomorrow!_ With that thought I was able to do my job. I went to sleep that night, listening to her voice and seeing her in my dreams.

**Okay, so there's that! I hope that I displayed him thinking of her well enough. I mean, that's how I think that werewolves would do after imprinting: they can't get her out of their heads.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me why!! Please review!**

**Dusk's Hinode**


	6. Fallon Chapter Five

**So, here's the next chapter! I'm really excited to have their relationship grow!**

I felt strange after Shaegan left to wherever he went. As if a part of me had just gone. I shook away that feeling and followed my path back to the reservation. That entire day, as I sat doing my schoolwork, I kept thinking of him. My sister noticed it, but didn't say anything. I also felt lighter, as if a large load had been lifted. And I knew that it had everything to do with my encounter with him. I was constantly humming random tunes, glad of the compliment he'd given me.

_I want to get to know him better, that's all I know right now._ I eventually deduced right before I went to bed. In my dreams I kept remembering his smell, a woodsy sort of smell. A scent that was entirely his own. He was the only thing that I could dream of. Best of all, I remembered his eyes and the sense of peace that radiated off of him. I couldn't wait for the morning to come, when I could meet him again. In the middle of the night, I woke up. I realized that it was getting chilly in my room, which was the reason for my discomfort. _Well, it's almost autumn…_ I stood up and shut my window after staring into the darkness for a few moments.

Quickly I returned to my bed and pulled the covers over me, curling up as usual. I fell asleep after a few minutes and was again dreaming about Shaegan. And I didn't mind it at all.

I woke up at the usual time, around eight in the morning. I leapt out of bed happily, eager to see him again, though I didn't know why. I ate a quick breakfast of Cheerios and went straight to take a shower. I dried my hair and pulled the front sections into a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and found some clothes. For this day, I decided on some dark-washed jeans, a long-sleeved, dark-green, form-fitted shirt, and a black, furry vest. I grabbed some darker shoes meant for hiking and put them on easily. I nearly flew out of the door in my excitement.

The walk took about half of the normal time this morning. I had someone to meet, now. That changed things. And I love change. I smiled as I reached the cliff, coming out of the trees. He was already there, wearing some jeans (how did he find ones long enough?) and a white t-shirt that brought out the brown of his skin. He really did look like one of the true Quileutes, so I figured that he was one of the direct bloodline. He turned as I stepped closer to him. When he saw me, a large, white-toothed smile immediately covered his face. I almost stopped when I saw that. _He's really that glad to see me? Wow._ I thought as I returned his smile with one of my own. He took a moment to look me over, then commented.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed slightly and replied. "And you look very…" I thought of what word to use to describe him. 'Hot' wasn't really applicable for the second meeting. "Very nice." He seemed content with that, and turned his body to face me.

"How was your day, yesterday?" he asked, completely serious. _This is crazy. No one can be THIS crazy about me after one day!_

"It was fine, there was a lot of writing to do. A ten-page essay on the pros and cons of certain cameras." I replied. He smiled a bit more at that.

"What are you going to school to become?"

"I want to be a professional photographer, but maybe do some singing on the side." I told him with a shrug. "That's really cool!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. I smiled and laughed at his reaction.

"You are like no one I've ever met, Shaegan." I said, smiling and shaking my head.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" he questioned, smile somewhat diminished. I sighed at his face and gave him a look that said 'oh, please'. "Come on, it's a good thing! Why else would I say it?" He considered that for a moment then smiled yet again. _His smile is amazing!_ I observed.

"So, what did you have planned for today? Are we just gonna sit here and talk?" I asked him, excited to learn more about him.

"We can just get to know each other better…"

"That works for me!" I sat on the smoothest part I could find and pulled his arm. He sat facing me, with his back to the ocean. I gazed out at the water for a moment, then began my inquiring. "So, what is your favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Red." He smiled and thought for a moment.

"Hmmmmm…what is your favorite genre?" he asked me, clearly very interested in the answer.

"That would have to be fantasy, hands down." I replied. He seemed surprised.

"Why is that?"

"I've always wanted to believe that they were real. That werewolves and vampires really existed, things like that, you know…I have a great imagination." I explained, basking myself in his radiated peace. He seemed to take that in, clearly a bit happier. "Do you think that you would recognize them if you met one of them? That is, assuming that they are real."

I thought hard on that one. "I guess, maybe if I knew them well enough. I don't think that I would know right off the bat." I sighed and watched the waves crash on the distant shore, where a couple of people were playing in the cold water. He continued though it was my turn.

"What's your favorite season?"

I smiled. "Autumn. It's not too cold nor is it too warm. Then again, I like winter a lot…" I trailed off and he smiled blindingly. "Winter is my favorite."

"My turn!" I interjected before he could ask another question. "Uh…how old are you?"

"Nineteen. When is your birthday?"

"It's on November 19th. What about yours?" I asked.

"Mine is January 21st. So, where were you born?"

I smirked. "Nowhere special. I was born in California. You?" I watched as he paused. "I was born here." I smiled at that. _I knew it._ He asked another one. "What is your full name?"

I sighed and replied hesitantly. "Fallon Autumn Brookes." _My name is so odd._ He laughed. "Maybe you're a bit biased for autumn, Fallon. Mine is Shaegan Liam Wilkinson." I almost laughed when he told me his name, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt his feelings in any way. _His name isn't much better than mine!_ I happily thought. "So, what is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?"

He answered quickly, as if he knew exactly. "I like to explore these woods."

**There will be more questions in the next one. I'm sorry if these two are boring, I just needed them to get to know each other better.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me why!! Please, please, please review!**

**Dusk's Hinode**


	7. Shaegan Chapter Six

**Here is chappie six!! Already so far! And yet there's PLENTY more to go. Don't lose interest on me, please! It'll get better as I go!**

I drank in her answers, willing my mind to remember every single detail about this woman that I already loved more than anything. I wanted to spend a lot more time with her, more than I knew I could get at the moment. And, eventually, I would have to tell her the secret. At least she wanted to believe that they were real. I wished that I could tell her that a werewolf was right before her! I knew that there was also plenty more time, yet it seemed to me like there was so little.

"So, what is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?" I heard her ask.

_That's an easy one!_. "I like to explore these woods." I answered, completely sure of myself. It was hard to not tell her the entire truth, but I knew that full honesty would probably scare her off right now. And I never wanted that. Hell, if I drove her off, I'd probably want to kill myself, no joke. She was all I needed to live, and the only thing I could live on. Nothing else would sustain me, only her. Only Fallon.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" I asked, knowing that I would probably hate the answer. She was so beautiful that she must've had a million and one. She pursed her lips as she studied my expression. I saw realization dawn on her face.

"If you're asking if I'm single, then I am. I've been single my entire life." She replied. I swore that my heart pounced out of my chest in that moment. _How did she see through that?_ I wondered, scrutinizing her. She was smiling in a teasing way, and as I looked, she winked.

"You're too smart!" I complained happily. _At least she's not dumb, not that I would really care…_ "So, in that case, will you agree to go on a date with me?" I asked, barely able to contain my excitement. She paused for too long to consider it, gauging my reaction, then spoke all too slowly.

"Hmmmmm…if you like me that much, then I guess I will."

It was extremely difficult for me to not jump in the air and whoop. _She agreed to go out on a date with me!_ I smiled at her, thinking of OUR future, together.

**Time skip to Nov. 19**

I was extremely excited for today. Fallon and I had been dating steadily for about three months, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. I even got a goodnight kiss on our last date. Leah and Jake were thoroughly annoyed with me, but I didn't care. As long as I did my job and made sure that she was being kept safe, I wouldn't be chastised. And anyways, Quil spends all his time with Claire…

Anyways, I was going to tell her the secret today, for her birthday. I had my fingers crossed, tight. She was coming in the next few minutes, and the entire pack (and the others that were in on the secret) was there to welcome her. We were going to break it to her after the presents and cake. I knew that the Cullens (mainly Alice) wanted to come, but decided that it was best for her to hear it while around her friends. I couldn't wait to finally not have to keep anything from her. And it would explain my immediate true love for her.

I heard her walking up the steps to the porch, then a few knocks came. I opened the door and was blown away by her. Her hair was free, framing her face and bringing out her skin. She'd put on very little makeup for the occasion, but she looked stunning. She was wearing a red party dress that flowed out around her curves and ended just above her knees. She wore some green high-heeled boots and also had some red heart earrings. Her smell seemed even more potent than usual, which was intoxicating. She smiled widely as she saw me and gave me a tight squeeze. When she saw all of the others in my small home, she laughed. "You guys spoil me!" she exclaimed, stepping in and closing the door behind her. She went around for a minute, giving everyone a warm hug before she stood before them, glowing with happiness.

I stared at her for a couple more moments before I remembered what I was doing. I walked over to the couch in two strides and pulled out a small box, handing it to her. I watched her happily as she opened it and found the silver necklace, with a red heart on it. Inscribed on the back was 'Fallon and Shaegan, a full heart.' I know it was kind of corny, but she seemed to love it. She pulled up her hair to allow me to put it on. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and began to accept the other's gifts. Among them were some handmade carvings, a dress that I couldn't wait to see her wear (from Sue Clearwater), and a brand-new camera, meant for taking detailed shots of people. She tried it out first on me, which I felt happy about. She then snapped photos of all the other guests and I took one of her.

We sat her down and shut the lights off. I lit the nineteen candles on her cake (it was an angel's food cake) and started off the 'Happy Birthday' song. Everyone joined in, and I, by the candlelight, navigated over to her, placing the cake in front of her. She was looking at me with an unreadable look in her eyes. It seemed as if I was the only one she could see for a few seconds. She looked back at the cake and closed her eyes, wishing for something I wanted to be able to hear. In a single breath, the candles were blown out. Seth flipped on the lights and Billy Black began to cut it. She pulled out a few candles and licked some of the frosting off. She handed one to me, smiling as she watched me pop it into my mouth and suck off the frosting.

"Happy birthday, Fallon." I said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She picked up her fork and took the first bite of cake, meaning that all of us could now eat ours. When we were all done, she took the plates herself (even after some arguments from Sue) and deposited them in the trash. Turning back to us (I couldn't help but notice the way the dress moved as she did so) she grinned wide.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had! Thank you all so much! Now…I have a present for you all before you tell me whatever you have to." she said, her joy evident in her beautiful voice. We all looked around at each other, wondering what she could do for us. She smiled and took a deep breath, and I realized what she was going to do. I was totally captivated from the first note that issued from her lips.

_"Oh, Danny boy_

_The pipes, the pipes are calling_

_From glen to glen,_

_And down the mountainside."_

Already I could tell that everyone else was as pulled to her voice as I was.

_"The summer's gone, _

_and all the roses, falling,_

_It's you, it's you, must go_

_And I must bide._

_But come ye back,_

_When summer's in the meadow._

_Or when the valley's hushed,_

_And white with snow._

_And I'll be here_

_In sunshine_

_Or in shadow._

_Oh, Danny boy,_

_Oh, Danny boy,_

_I love you so."_

I closed my eyes and let the music reel me in. Subconsciously I noticed that the song was meant for me. I smiled at the thought.

_"But when ye come,_

_And all flow'rs are dying._

_If I am dead,_

_As dead I well may be,_

_Ye'll come and find_

_The place where I am lying_

_And kneel and say_

_An ave there for me…_

_And I shall hear, _

_Though soft you tread_

_Above me._

_And all my grave_

_Will warmer, sweeter be._

_For you will bend,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_And I shall sleep_

_In peace_

_Until you come to me…_

_Oh, Danny boy_

_Oh, Danny boy_

_I love you so._

_Oh, Danny boy,_

_Oh, Danny boy_

_I love you so…"_

I was saddened, as with everyone else, when her song ended, but I knew that she would gladly sing more if I asked her. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was staring at me, and when green met brown I could feel her love for me. It wasn't just a look, or a feeling. I knew it with all my heart and soul; the song had told me just what I needed to hear. _But, she will never be dead while I am watching._

Jacob broke me out of my thoughts with a nudge. "The secret?" he whispered to me. Nodding, I strode forward, taking Fallon's slender hand, and led her to sit with me on the love seat. The others made room on the couch or sat themselves on the floor, ready to help her with the news. I began slowly, confused due to her expectant gaze.

"Well, Fallon, there is something that not only I must tell you, but all of us." I said, gesturing around the room. "I asked you a few months ago why your favorite genre was fantasy. And you told me that you'd always wanted to believe that vampires and werewolves were real." She nodded, remembering the second day she knew me.

"Yes?"

I sighed and continued. "Well…what if I told you they were real? As real as everyone around you?" Her eyes widened at the unexpected question. I saw her brow furrow as she thought on it. She kept her eyes on me as she answered carefully.

"I…trust you to tell me the truth."

I think everyone in the room was holding their breath.

"Fallon, pretty much every guy in here, and Leah, is a werewolf. And, the Cullens are vampires." I said seriously. Her eyes flickered around to the others, some of whom were wincing at my technique of breaking it to her. She paused and seemed to choose her words carefully.

"As crazy as it sounds to me, I somehow know that all of it is the truth. And, it makes perfect sense." She replied, obviously speaking her true thoughts. I was taken aback. "You mean, you aren't scared? I'm a freakin' WEREWOLF!" I said, confused.

She smiled at me, eyes twinkling. "Shaegan, I know that none of these people would ever hurt me; they are my friends! And the Cullens, well, that makes sense. I know what they look like, and all. Just…explain to me what happened when we first met."

I sighed, shaking my head as she sometimes did. _She took it amazingly well. I can't believe that I didn't expect this!_ "Well, we werewolves do something called 'imprinting'. It's basically the most important thing to us. When we see our soul mate, no matter who we may have loved beforehand, that person becomes the only thing that matters to us. Basically, you are the center of the universe for me, and it's the same with the other guys for the girls that they've imprinted on." I held my breath as she took in the information. Again, I was surprised when she smiled at me.

"Soul mates, huh?"

"Yeah." I said. She leaned forward and kissed me. I drank in her scent, feeling heat as her lips brushed against mine. "Is that why you're always so warm?" she asked, face an inch from mine. I nodded, gazing into her eyes. I heard a few people chuckle, and Sam pulled me back to what was going on by saying "Shaeg!" I stood and pulled her up off of the couch too. "It's time for bed…" They all nodded and parted to let me take her home. I grabbed the presents as she waved goodbye to everyone.

The air was the perfect temperature for me, but I knew that she had to be a little chilly. I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders and we walked the short distance to her house talking about the event that'd taken place tonight. She took the gifts from me as she paused on the doorstep.

"I may not imprint, but I know that you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with." She told me, voice full of emotion. I embraced her tightly, but carefully (didn't want to crush her) and leaned down to kiss her, once again feeling strangely warm as her lips touched mine. I let her go with a "Good night." And turned around, running to my own home. Those words stuck to me like nothing had before. _I feel the same…and I think it's time._ I thought, smiling. There was nothing that could destroy our feelings. Nothing at all.

**Sorry that it's so long. I just had so much to write about in this chapter!!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me why!! Pwetty pwease review!**

**Dusk's Hinode**


	8. Fallon Chapter Seven

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Have fun with it!!! So sorry for the wait—a really freaking' long time, huh? :)**** Don't hurt me.**

I woke up the next morning much later than usually. Leaning over, I looked at my alarm clock and was out of my bed a second later. _I have to be at the cliff in five minutes!_ I flew out of my pajamas (almost literally) and grabbed the first bottom I could find. Lucky me…it was my warmest pair of jeans. I threw on a dark blue shirt, brushed my hair and teeth quickly, and ran out of the door after I grabbed some tennis shoes. I put them on as I ran past the houses in La Push. Hoping that I wasn't making Shaegan wait for me, I went as quickly as I could through the brush, peeked my head out around a tree, looking for him on the cliff. His back was to me, and I could tell that he'd been there for a while. I also knew that he knew I was there, because I was breathing heavily as I stepped onto the rock, towards him. And…werewolves_ probably_ have heightened senses.

It was still difficult for me to get it into my head. What had been revealed last night hadn't hit until I was in my bed, trying to get to sleep. Which was why I was so late in waking; I had been up for two extra hours mulling everything over. I shivered slightly as I stepped closer. "Sorry I'm late." I apologized. He didn't move, which worried me of course. I walked a little faster to get to him and stood in front of him. His eyes were staring at the sea, and he seemed extremely deep in thought.

"Shaegan?" I asked hesitantly. He seemed to finally register that I was right in front of him. Once he looked down at me, a wide smile broke over his face. He looked me over and made a face when he saw that I wasn't wearing a jacket. Suddenly, I found myself in his extra-warm embrace. He spoke to me chidingly. "It's winter. You can't be out here without a jacket!"

I smiled into his chest. "That's why I have you here." I told him, leaning back to look at his face. He was again lost in some world, thinking hard. I sighed and waved my arm in front of his eyes. "Helloooo?" He looked down again and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted."

"Can I help?" I asked, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about. His arms tightened around me and he kissed my forehead tenderly. His heartbeat was loud and somewhat reassuring until I realized that it was really fast. As far as I knew, he hadn't been running for a while. Why was his heart beating so fast? He let me go before I could think any more and took a small step back. I was glad that he was still close enough for me to feel his warmth.

"I'm not sure how to phrase this…" he began. I gave him a look that meant 'go on', but he did the opposite. I watched, confused, as he bent his knees, getting down on one. Even kneeling like that, he was still almost as tall I was. I saw him reach into his pocket, grasp something, and pull it out. His fist was completely covering it, so I couldn't tell what it was. But I had a strange feeling in my chest. For no reason known to me, my heart was thunderous, though mine had nothing on Shaegan's. At the rate it was going, I was surprised that he wasn't having a heart attack. Slowly, too slowly, his hand opened to reveal a small velvet box.

In that single, instantaneous moment, I knew exactly what was happening. It did nothing for my heartbeat. It was almost like a scene from a movie, especially since it was just beginning to snow. The flakes were landing in his dark hair, though he didn't notice. He was too busy gazing into my eyes; too busy trying to form the question. His mouth opened, though nothing came out. _You know I'll say yes!!! Go on!_ I was saying in my mind. I don't know if he heard me, or if he was able to read the words through my eyes.

"Fallon, I love you more than anything, so…will you marry me?" he asked, the ultimate question: the one every woman dreams of being asked. I wasn't aware of the snow anymore. I didn't notice that I was getting colder by the second. All I saw was him. And it was hard to form my answer through my smile. "Yes!" I said, perfectly sure. I couldn't breathe as he opened the box and revealed a gorgeous platinum ring with a couple small diamonds and a pearl in the center. I gasped when I saw it, and held my breath as he took my hand and put the ring in its rightful place. I suddenly gained control of my body and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed happily.

He wrapped his arms around me once again and stood, spinning me around. I could tell that he'd been really scared to ask me. What I didn't get is why he would be. Anyone should _know_ that I loved him more than anything. And just last night I told him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I decided to ask him.

"Why were you so worried?"

He chuckled and put me down. Playing with a lock of my hair (while I looked at how the ring looked on my hand; it was perfect) he answered. "I don't really know. I just wanted to phrase it right, I guess." I smiled at his answer and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you." I whispered in his ear (Or, as close to his ear as I could get; I was on my tip-toes to be able to reach his shoulder). We stared at each other for a long time after that, having a silent conversation with our eyes. His held so much emotion, they showed so much love, that it was impossible to not kiss him full on the lips. He returned the kiss eagerly, though I broke it off as another question entered my thoughts.

"Oh, we have to tell people now. Who first?" I had no parents, and I could tell my sister on the phone later. He thought on it for a while, forehead creasing slightly. I watched as he went through many people in his head, searching for the one that we should tell first. Maybe Jacob, perhaps Seth or Sue. And there were his parents (they were really nice people, and seemed to like me). Finally, he seemed somewhat decided.

"Let's tell my parents first." He stated. I nodded enthusiastically, following him back through the woods and to the Quileute reservation. We walked slowly, taking in our surroundings. With today's events, everything seemed…more amazing. The trees were greener. The birds sang sweeter. And Shaegan was much more handsome (although I'm not sure that could happen). After about ten minutes of silence, we were at the small house that I'd been to a fair amount of times before. We walked more quickly up the steps to the door and knocked. There was a wait of about thirty seconds before a beaming, warm, motherly woman opened the door. When she saw the looks on our faces, she let us in immediately, smiling and inviting us to sit down. We sat on the loveseat, me leaning into him, while Shaegan's mother went to get her husband. Shaegan and I interlocked fingers, and I could tell that he, like I, was staring at the ring.

We didn't change our position when the parents walked back in. They sat together, across from us, exchanging knowledgeable glances when they saw how we were sitting. I listened to Shaegan's heartbeat to calm myself. We were meant for each other, that much I knew. And it was enough. It was enough that we could spend our lives with each other. His father cleared his throat and spoke in a voice that resembled my…fiancée's…so much.

"So, what's the reason for this pleasant visit?" he asked, studying us. I looked up at the two and smiled widely. Shaegan began joyfully. "Well, we're…going to get married." I held my hand out to show them the ring, smiling up at the love of my life. I heard the mother gasp and looked at her. She was holding her hand over her heart, and she leaned forward to examine the engagement ring at a closer angle. She was the first to speak, though I was watching the father's reaction. He was looking back and forth between Shaegan and me with a small smile on his face. And I felt a wave of calm wash over me, originating from Shaegan, as usual.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would get engaged! My boy could hardly stop thinking about you, though you know how imprinting is…" she said, babbling on. "I hope that I can help you with the plans, Fallon, dear." I nodded, giggling at the typical mom reaction. Shaegan kissed my hair and grinned that heart-stopping grin.

"What do you think about something small, you know, like the pack, people you guys know, and perhaps the Cullens?" he asked, directing the question at both his parents and me. The mother immediately launched off the couch to get a notepad and returned, already writing speedily. I smiled, leaning up to kiss him tenderly on the cheek. "That sounds nice. Nothing too big, but not too small either," a sudden idea popped into my head, as usual. "How many people can we fit on our cliff?" I asked. He immediately began to think when he realized what I meant.

"I think there'll be enough room," he said, still making the calculations. I thought that there would be enough room for at least fifty, with some extra room on the edges to prevent anyone from being too scared of falling off. It would be perfect, as it was the place that we'd first met. I was already having daydreams. Me, in a beautiful white dress, with him in a nice tux, and all my friends there to support me. It was already a dream come true, so why not have a fairy-tale wedding? Or, at least, what I thought of as fairy tale. Did fairy tales usually include werewolves?

That evening I stayed at his parent's house while Shaegan ran with the pack. His mother and I were going over every aspect in one go. I honestly didn't care much for the details, but she'd called Alice Cullen. I'd heard the stories of Bella and Edward's wedding; Alice had helped out a lot. And it had turned out fantastic. One thing I also wanted was to have about a week or so before we went on our honeymoon, so that Shaegan could spend some time with the pack and we could get ready to go wherever, you know…set things in order. I left at midnight with a promise to come back early tomorrow. Alice would be there to help out, and apparently we were going to choose a dress. If there was one thing that Alice could do, she would be able to pull together the wedding in less than a week, as Shaegan's mom had decided. Before I collapsed into my warm bed, I called my sister. She freaked out, squealing for about ten minutes. I told her that I'd send her an invite ASAP and hung up. I got out of my jeans and shirt, but couldn't find the strength to put on my pajamas. I fell into my bed and was asleep in moments.

**Hey, I know that this one kind of moved fast, but…yeah, I have no excuse, other than my own excitement.**

**Please review!!!**

**~Dusk's Hinode**


End file.
